whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Power and the Inner Voice
The Path of Power and the Inner Voice is a Path of Enlightenment that controls the Beast through rigorous determination and the amassing of worldly power. Adherents are called Unifiers. Overview This path was refined to its current state by a Lasombra Cainite known as Lord Alexandre in 1666 CE at the Black Monastery, having been originally developed by Lord Marcus in 1530 CE. Followers of this Path believe the truth lies within themselves and is best found by an inner search for personal enlightenment that leads ultimately to the amassing of power. Control of the self and of the external world is the only goal worth pursuing. To this end, a vampire must develop his abilities, extend his influence, and lay his pawns. By bending the world to his will, the vampire creates order and stability. Every form of power, influence, or control can be used to further some end. Therefore, Unifiers seek all forms of power, be it political, material, or spiritual. By understanding oneself, it is possible to begin to describe the motivations of others. True understanding therefore allows the vampire to unlock the secrets of enemies and allies alike, to carefully dissect any situation, and discern the most proper course of action. From such judgments, the vampire decides upon the most favorable means of taking or keeping control. The followers of this Path believe their self-consciousness is an aspect of the soul itself. The soul exists outside the material world, but interacts with reality through the body, expressing itself in control. They believe both mortals and immortals have this power, but vampires have received the ability to allow part of their souls to enter into the real world, and are thus capable of much more than humans. As they hone their abilities, they learn to control their very blood, and derived from that, their thoughts and eventually their environment. As within, so without. A powerful and influential vampire is also spiritually advanced. Unifiers are consummate politicians and strategists among the Sabbat. Although blood bonds and emotional ties can motivate followers, the pragmatic students of this philosophy recognize that such measures can be fought and compromised. Thus, vampires of this Path believe that control should only be woven through methods that cannot be subverted: pain, rage, desire, and depravity are key among their tools. A recruit who serves out of loyalty can be bought; a follower who serves out of duty can be blackmailed; an adherent who serves from love can be disillusioned. Therefore, fear and respect for power, anger, and hate directed towards one's enemies, the fulfillment of lust, and the lessons of pain make the most persuasive directives. There is no use in pining for lost humanity or in secreting oneself away to study arcane lore; vampires are without honor or compassion. The role of the vampire is the role of master. The need for control combined with introspection makes followers of this Path into corrupt and brutish tyrants. Some followers of the Path simply espouse dictatorship, but the truly enlightened use philosophy and an understanding of psychology to incite their followers. The typical Unifier accepts no excuses, drives himself and his subjects mercilessly, and shows no pity or compassion for failure. Ethics * Never tolerate failure, especially your own * Be sparse with rewards * Always strive for control by any means necessary * Never show weakness * Use every emotion to dominate your fellows * Respect those above you, but replace them when they falter Hierarchy of Sins References * * * Category:Paths Category:Sabbat